The Etymology of Dramione
by Radical.2
Summary: Where did the name Dramione really come from? Did some muggle think of it, or did Fred and George make it up to annoy Hermione to death? Well, I don't know about you, but the second one sounds way more interesting to me.


**J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter.**

Fred and George sauntered gloomily down the Charms corridor after class; they had been making happy charms, but after a brief explosion everyone near them had turned sad. It was supposed to wear off in a few days, Flitwick had told them, unless they found a way to make themselves laugh.

It was harder than you would think.

"Hey, Hermione," mumbled Fred as she walked past them, on her way to the library, no doubt.

She immediately turned around, walking with them as they turned a random corner, not caring where they were going.

Not knowing that they were heading towards the dungeons, and the Slytherin common room.

"What's wrong?" she asked them anxiously.

"Nothing," muttered the twins at the same time. They turned to each other and gave out small smiles.

"Were you in the class that exploded those happy charms?" she asked. "It was you two, wasn't it? I knew it."

"Yeah," murmured George.

"Then I'll try to cheer you up!" said Hermione brightly. "How hard can it be to make you laugh?"

"We have high expections," said Fred flatly, dully looking at the floor.

"Errr...okay..." Hermione thought for a second, then pulled out her wand, conjuring up a banana peel in front of her.

She purposely tripped over it, laughing as loud as she could, but the Weasley twins kept walking, quite bored.

"The oldest trick in the book," George informed her, and she sighed.

"Okay, it's only been a minute or two...Do you like knock-knock jokes?" she asked desperately.

"Not right now."

"Not really."

"Errr...I've got it!" exclaimed Hermione, as Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson approached them.

"Hey guys, if Pansy and Draco had a baby, it would be named Dransy! Or Praco! Ha!" she said loudly.

As he walked by them, Draco raised his eyebrows at Pansy, who shrugged in response.

"Nice one," replied Fred sarcastically.

"And if...Harry and Cho had a baby, it would be named Cherry, or Ho!"

No response.

"Isn't that funny?" she griped, then sighed again.

They were so hard to please!

McGonagall and Snape walked past them, and Hermione said, just a little too loudly, "And if McGonagall and Snape had a baby, it would be named Sinerva, or Meverus!"

They both turned and responded at the same time, "Detention, Miss Granger!"

"What?" squeaked Hermione after they had left. "I've never _ever _gotten detention!"

She glared at Fred and George, her cheeks red and eyebrows narrowed.

They burst into laughter, stopping and standing in the hallway, just in front of the hidden entrance to the Slytherin common room.

"Okay, you can laugh at that?" cried Hermione. "You are _so annoying_!"

A Slytherin, Blaise Zabini, clambered out of the entrance behind them, seen by Fred and George, of course.

"And if you and Zabini had a baby, it'd be named Blamione! Now that's funny!" exclaimed Fred, who recieved a high five from George immediately.

Blaise quickly walked away, glancing back at the group of Gryffindors oddly.

Another boy, Theodore Nott, came out, and as he walked away, not noticing them, George called out, "If you and Hermione had a baby, it would be called Hermidore!"

Theodore nearly ran around the corner, a horrified expression on his face.

"We are leaving," commanded Hermione, glaring at the twins. "Now."

They each grabbed one of her arms, holding her in her spot.

"Let me go!" she yelled, "Let me go, you bloody idiots!"

It was at that moment that Draco was walking back to his common room, not knowing what horrors awaited him.

"If you and Malfoy had a baby, it'd be called Dramione!" exclaimed Fred.

Draco rolled his eyes at their immaturity, but replied, "That's a pretty name, actually," then swiftly shut the entance door behind him; he had whispered the password, of course.

"That was weird," commented Hermione.

"It was," agreed Fred and George, turning to each other to grin and wink.


End file.
